What if?
by Ai Hasana
Summary: What if  Dollars, the Saika army, and the Yellow Scarves joined forces?  What if Masaomi Kida never left with Saki Mikajima? What if the Headless Rider found her head? What if another color gang comes to Ikebukuro and starts a war?  Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hi darrrrr! Like, Oh Em Geeeee, new fanfic again! Okay, don't hate me because I typed like that, I'm not that annoying or anything. I think. Anyways, here's a few things to keep in mind before you start reading:**

**1. Rated M because of language, not lemons. Although there may or may not be lemons in the future. Depends on how it goes.**

**2. I'm also going to have a lot of OC's. Why? Because i like OC's.**

**3. I'll probably have pairings with OC's. If you don't like it, then... don't read?**

**4. This is pure fanfic, although I may use parts from the original storyline.**

**5. The main character is an OC. If you don't like that, then again, don't read?**

**Anyways, that's about it! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What if?<strong>_

_Chapter 1: The beginning of the beginning_

Three hours. Three hours of sitting in a stuffy car, being restrained by a seat belt. Three hours of staring out the dirty window and wondering what went wrong.

And that was exactly what Takami Tsukikami did as she rode in the car.

Where did her life go wrong?

She had a family of four. Her parents, her brother, and herself. it was a middle class family. The father was a lawyer, and the mother was a designer. They lived in a nice house. It wasn't big, but not exactly small. They had a small furry maltese named Snowy. They were happy, right?

"Takami-kun."

Takami blinked her big amber colored eyes for a few minutes. She turned to the girl sitting next to her in the car. "What is it, Wakana-chan?" she asked. The other girl frowned. "What do you think? You 've been sitting there and staring out the window for over an hour. I thought we were going to talk about video games and interesting things, like good ways to torture people! We used to talk about that a lot!" she said, a bit harshly. Takami hated that tone. It always made her feel like she did something wrong, even though she didn't do anything. "What am I supposed to say?" she grumbled. "I got kicked out of my house by my parents when I told them that I was sick of studying nonstop." "... If it helps, I think they were a bit too rough on you." Wakana said. "Gee, no kidding." Takami rolled her eyes. "Well, it's good my parents offered you a place, right?" Wakana said happily. "Yeah, I'm really grateful for Aunty and Uncle always being there for me." Takami said lazily. "I'm just a bit surprised that my parents actually said it was okay for me to move to Ikebukuro with you." "Well, we are family." Takami smiled back at her cousin. "Yeah, we're family." she repeated, stretching. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap. There's still two more hours before we get there." she turned around to face the window. "What? Hey, no, we're going to talk! About fun stuff!" Wakana said, poking her. "No, I'm going to sleep." Takami mumbled, twitching whenever Wakana's finger jabbed a sensitive spot. "Get up, get up!" Wakana said loudly, reaching over and stretching Takami's cheek. 'Or I'm gonna just pull on your cheek the whole way there!" "Wakana! Why can't you be more quiet like Takami-chan?" Aunt Rina called from the passenger seat. Takami silently laughed as Wakana frowned a little. "Yeah, be more emo and depressive like me, Wakana-chan." she said. Wakana replied by roughly twisting her cheek.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Miiiiikaaaaadooooo~! Aaaaaaanriiiii~!" Masaomi sang his friends' names. "What is it, Masaomi?" Mikado asked. Anri merely looked at Masaomi silently. "Y'know, ever since the incident with Dollars and the Yellow Scarves, it's been really peaceful..." Masaomi said. "Dollars is a big group, and so was Yellow Scarves and the Saika army. And we've put them together!" he clapped his hands. "And now, we might even have the biggest gang in Ikebukuro!" "Um... but, we're not going to order them to go out of line or anything, right? I hope you remember that, Kida-kun..." Anri mumbled shyly. "Of course I remember, Anri!" Masaomi nodded vigorously. "But it's so weird, you know? Three high school friends, the leaders of the biggest gang in Ikebukuro! If the influence spreads, we might even be able to get to all of Tokyo!" he said loudly. "Masaomi! Don't say it out loud, you're attracting too much attention!" Mikado slapped his hand over his best friend's mouth. Anri cautiously looked around. "Phew! No one heard... I think." she sighed in relief. "Stop worrying, you wimp!" Masaomi gently slapped Mikado's hand away. Mikado merely frowned. They were lucky no one heard. "Aaaaah, I'm soooo looooonely!" Masaomi whined. "What are you talking about? We're right here." Mikado gave Masaomi a strange look. "Oh, you two. You're my best, best friends, and I love being with you, but..." He dramatically flipped his hair. "I need a girlfriend." "Don't you have one? You were walking with her yesterday, if I remember correctly." Anri said. "Ah, you mean Saki? we're just really, really, really, reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaally close friends!" Masaomi said, dancing around. Mikado and Anri shared a look. "But it looked like you two were together..." Anri pressed on. Masaomi grinned. "Nope! Just friends." He winked. "With benefits."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Shinra, it's weird..." Celty typed into her laptop and let Shinra read the text. "I haven't been worried about my head for a while. But now... I feel like I should go look for it again." Shinra frowned. "Really, Celty? I thought we confirmed that... we didn't... need your head..." Shinra said, and Celty instantly punched him in the stomach. 'Ow! Celty! I thought we stopped that!" He wailed. "Sorry. It was on instinct." Celty apologized. Shinra sighed as he unsteadily straightened himself up. "Do you know why you're having this feeling?" he asked. "No. I just feel like my head is really, really important right now." Celty tapped her finger against the desk. "What if my head is in danger? What will I do?" she panicked. "Now, now. I'm sure everything will be alright." Shinra tried to assure the Durahan. "If only I could be sure of that.." Celty crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm going to start searching for my head again." "Whaaaat?" Shinra complained. "What about our romantic nights together?" "That can wait for another time!" Celty quickly tapped into the laptop. "But as for now, I'm going out!" She grabbed her helmet from the coffee table behind her and went off to get her motorcycle. Shinra sighed. 'Oh Celty, why does this have to happen again?" he shook his head. "I was so happy when you decided to forget about your head..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes, so that's all for now! And I'm already having trouble thinking up of another chapter, ;A;<strong>

**So anyways, read and review like a good reader!**

**I'm outie~!**

**-Ai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo, um, yeah, next chapter~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Peace and Quiet just isn't my thing<strong>

"Boring~" Izaya hummed to himself. 5:32 Am, and he was already up and at it. But not exactly at it. Months. It had been months since he caused mischief, and he was eager to start. The raven haired man sighed and slumped down onto his sofa. He didn't like the peace of the city at all. He wanted yelling, fighting, and hurting. The information broker lazily looked up at the ceiling, wondering why he had allowed it to become so peaceful. He should have just started a fight between the three friends. He should have been more careful. He left the three alone for a few days, and they instantly stuck together again, just like iron fillings to a magnet. Was this what they called the power of friendship? How lame. How tacky, how corny. The idea of it was absolutely cheesy to a man like Izaya. But then again, Izaya didn't have any friends. Shinra wasn't a friend. Kadota wasn't a friend. And Shizuo... Izaya laughed at the idea. That brutal monster, that stupid protozoan, that pathetic creature could never, absolutely never, be his friend.

See? Izaya didn't understand how friendship could solve such a major issue. The informant turned to his go board and observed the positions of the multiple game pieces he had placed on it over the years. He eyed three pieces, all clustered together in one place. Masaomi Kida. Mikado Ryuugamine. Anri Sonohara. They were starting to become inseparable. Izaya sighed in frustration and walked over to his bookshelf where he kept Celty's head. "How will I awaken you, hm?" he asked, reaching out and picking up the beautiful head. If only he could somehow awaken it... then his dream would be achieved. He would be an honorable warrior. Hell, he might even be a god! After all, Durahans were fairies, and fairies had powers. If he could get that power... Izaya smiled, and he tossed the head into the air. "You know, if you were awake, I wouldn't even need to be playing a board game." He said to the head as it fell back down into his hands. He looked over at the go board one more time. "But maybe there's an easier way to wake you up rather than playing a game all day long." he mused. "But as for now, I think I'll find a new plaything." He placed the head back on the bookshelf and walked over to his computer. "I'll start looking... and maybe I'll use the new family in town, yes?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

She didn't like waking up early in the mornings to prepare for something she didn't enjoy.

"Wake up, your alarm clock already rang three times." Takami covered her head with her pillow when she noticed that Wakana was standing next to her bed. "Five more minutes..." she mumbled. "You said that every time the alarm rang." Wakana sighed, pulling the pillow away from Takami. Takami opened her eyes and glared Wakana. Her cousin was already dressed and prepared. Her long, waist length brown hair was neatly combed and straightened. Light blue eyes sparkled energetically behind a pair of black glasses. "Wait, Wakana-chan, why're you wearing pants underneath the skirt?" Takami asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Oh, you know. I don't like wearing skirts." Wakana lazily flapped her hand. "Besides, pants are easier to run and walk around in."You look dumb." Takami said, flopping back down onto the bed. "Alright, good night." "Hey! Come on, get the hell up!" Wakana complained, reaching for the comb on Takami's nightstand. Takami flinched when something viciously pulled on her short black hair. "Ow, ow, ow!" She whined as Wakana started to comb her hair. "Look, if you don't prepare yourself, I'm going to do it for you!" Wakana said, still combing. "Okay, okay! Stop it! I'll do it, I'll do it! If you pull any harder, I'm going to go bald!" Takami yelled, reaching back and yanking the comb out of Wakan's grasp. "Geez! Get out so I can change!" Wakana huffed and left Takami's room, closing the door behind her. "Ouch, seriously, is she trying to kill me?" Takami muttered as she ran her fingers through her short black locks. Why couldn't she just leave her hair the way she wanted it to be? She tossed the comb back onto the nightstand and changed into the Raira Academy uniform. "Ugh, so ugly..." She thought as she checked out her reflection. The turquoise uniform looked horrible on her. It didn't fit her at all. At least Wakana looked good in it. The color of the uniform brought out the blue in her eyes. But as for Takami, it was just horrible.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

She hated school. She despised school with all her heart. She hated seeing overachieving classmates, since she felt inferior. She hated listening to boring teachers drone on and on, since they were dull. She hated copying down notes, since her hand was sore She hated attending class, since she never enjoyed it.

But she was trudging to school anyways, wearing her new uniform and carrying her new books. Wakana walked besides her, talking about a strange dream she had the night before. Takami didn't even know what her cousin was saying. Something about eyes and a maiden in distress? "Takami-kun, are you even listening?" Wakana finally noticed that Takami had lost interest. "Huh? Oh, uh... yeah." Takami smiled sheepishly at her. Wakana sighed. "If you weren't interested, you should have told me! I would have changed the topic!" she said. "Well... I would feel rude then." Takami laughed awkwardly. "Besides, we're already at Raira Academy." she pointed to the building in front of them. She checked the time. "We're early by half an hour, though." "Well, that's fine. It should be easier for us to get adjusted to the enviroment, then." Wakana said, walking towards the school gates. Takami followed her, clumsily stumbling a little on a pebble.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"My name is Takami Tsukikami. I hope we get along."

She hated self introductions. She hated standing in front of a whole entire class. She hated how the teacher rubbed her back, as if to tell her that everything would be alright. It wouldn't.

She took a seat at the very end of the first row, next to the window. At least she had something to do when she couldn't focus on the lesson. She noticed the boy sitting in front of her glancing at her nervously. And the girl sitting in the front of the second row was also looking at her. Takami was tempted to tell them to stop oggling at her. It was annoying. Instead, she remained silent and gave her two classmates and annoyed look. Both blushed and turned their heads away. _"Yeah, that's right."_ Takami thought as she pulled her books out of her bag. _"Leave me alone."_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Where are you from?" Much to her surprise, the boy in front of her started talking to her. "Kyoto." she answered, putting her books into her bookbag. "Oh, uh... that's nice! What was it like there?" the guy persisted. "Alright. Nothing much." she replied shortly. She noticed the girl from before waiting at the doorway. "You're girlfriend's waiting for you." she said to the guy, and he blushed furiously. "Um! We're not dating! J-just friends!" he said. Takami rolled her eyes. She didn't care. "Well, good luck or something. I'll see you tomorrow, uh..." she paused. What was his name? She remembered hearing the teacher say it... what was it? It sounded like an air conditioner brand. "Mikado. Mikado Ryuugamine." the boy introduced himself properly. "Right. I'll see you tomorrow, Ryuugamine-kun." she brushed past the girl with the glasses as she exited the classroom, only to be tackled by her brunette cousin. "Why're you so slow?" Wakana asked. "Too many books." Takami replied, shaking free from her cousin. "How was your first day?" "Oh, my class is just boring." Wakana sighed. "No one interesting. Some guy named Kida who made the lamest jokes ever... yeah... I don't remember anyone else, because Kida was so loud." she said as they started walking towoards the lockers. "How was your day?" Takami looked down at the tiles on the floor. "Much too boring for my liking."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Vending machines did not fly by themselves.

Takami looked in amazement as a vending machine whooshed over her head. She turned her head towards the direction it came from. A tall, lean man with blonde hair was busy looking for things to throw as passerbys stared in horror. "Whoa, that's kinda cool..." Wakana said as she admired the man's handwork. The vending machine had created a neat crater where it landed. "Kind of? It's very cool." Takami said, taking a step closer to the man. "Hey, wait, I think he's angry about something!" Wakana grabbed Takami's arm and pulled her back, just as the man grabbed a street sign and ripped it from the ground. "Iiiizaaaayaaaaaaa-kuuuuuuun!" he growled. "Izaya-kun?" Takami asked, and turned her head to the direction the blonde man was facing. A black haired man stood cautiously in front of him, holding a knife. "Now, now, Shizu-chan. I didn't come here for you today." he said, pulling multiple knives out of his jacket pocket. "Like I fucking give a damn! Why are you in Ikebukuro? Didn't I tell you to get the fuck out?" the blonde growled. "Are you _STILL_ mad? That was two or three years ago!" the smaller man said, smiling. "No, I'm not mad anymore. I just really, really really want to kill you!" the one holding the street sign hissed. "Ah, Shizu-chan." the other man sighed. "You never change." And just like that, he took off. The blonde chased after him. "Wow, that was pretty interesting." Takami said, amused. "Hm... it looked like some sort of weird lovers' quarrel." Wakana shrugged. "We wasted enough time. Let's go home." "Mmm." Takami nodded. The turned and began to walk away, when someone grabbed Takami's hand and led her away. "Wha-" it was the man with the jacket from before. "Hey! Let go of me, creep!" Takami protested, trying to pull away. For someone so skinny, he sure had a strong grip. "There there, Takami-chan. I just need to borrow you for a few minutes. We're only running away because Shizu-chan might be following us." the man said, shushing her. "Shizu-chan?" Takami looked back. Was he referring to the angry blonde in the bartender outfit? "Wait, that's not important! How do you know my name?" Takami asked, turning her attention back to the guy who was grabbing onto her wrist. "In we go~" He led her into an abandoned building. _"THIS GUY IS GOING TO RAPE ME."_ was the first thing that came into Takami's mind when she observed her surroundings. It was dark and dusty. She coughed as she jerked her arm away from the man. "What the hell do you want from me?" she demanded, taking a few steps back. "And, I'll ask again. How do you know my name?" "I'm Izaya Orihara. I work as an information broker in Shinjuku." the man introduced himself, calmly ignoring the dust in the air. "All I can say is that I probably have information on everyone in Tokyo." "I'm assuming that answers how you know my name. Now what do you want from me?" Takami glared at him. "Well... It's a bit hard to answer. I'm interested in you." Izaya replied. Takami coughed. "If you're confessing a crush or something, you are one hell of a guy to do it in this rat hole." she said, trying to get the dust from her eyes. "No, no, not that kind of interest." Izaya told her. "No, I'm more interested in your future." "My future?" Takami asked. "Yes. You hate peace and quiet, don't you, Takami-chan?" Izaya asked, leaning in closely to her. Takami took a few steps back and tripped, landing on her rear. "What the hell are you talking about?" Takami asked, getting up and dusting off her skirt. "When you were in elementary school, you were bored of how quiet class was, so you asked the teacher to go get some water. And while you were walking in the hallways, you disabled all of the security cameras. And then you used the fire alarm, which caused a huge commotion." Izaya said. "What the-how do you know that?" Takami asked. Izaya merely continued. "If that wasn't enough, you decided to have fun teasing the whole entire school, hm? You knew that the school rabbits had different numbers, but they all looked the same. So you released rabbits 1, 2, and 4 into the school. And while everyone was searching for them, you set rabbit 3 into the woods nearby the school. And everyone else spent the rest of the day looking for the missing bunny." "Look, that crap is all in the past." Takami growled. "Yep! It all is! Just like that gang fight you started when you were in middle school!" izaya nodded. Takami glared at him. "I don't know how you know all this, and I seriously don't care. Just don't drag the past into the present." she snapped. "Oh, don't worry, it's not like I'm going to somehow have you arrested or something." Izaya laughed. "Ikebukuro used to be so full of life until a few months ago. But then there was the incident between Dollars and the Yellow Scarvesinvolving the Slasher." "What? Dollars? Yellow Scarves? Slasher?" Takami asked. "Ah, you didn't hear? Well, I'll tell you more about it later." Izaya tapped her head. "As for now, I want you to help me, Takami-chan! You see, I'm a man who likes noisy places." "It's pretty noisy in the middle of a highway." Takami snorted. "No, no, that that kind of noise. That's not what I'm saying. Takami-chan, why don't you help me bring Ikebukuro back to life? It'll be just the way you like it! People fighting and arguing! Violence! Calamity! Everything you wanted! You can rule Tokyo! It's a great future!" Takami merely stood there. It was true. When she was younger, she liked to cause a lot of trouble. She liked to hurt people. She liked to watch pained expressions.

But she wasn't that way now, was she?

"Sorry, I've got better things to do." Takami said. "If you want to cause trouble, do it by yourself. But leave me out of it, because I've changed. I don't need to cause problems for others." She turned and walked towards the exit. "Wait." Izaya stopped her. "Are you sure?" Takami looked back at him. "I'm sure." she said, right before leaving the building. _"Hmmmm, interesting..."_ Izaya stood there and smiled to himself. _"Another one who doesn't do what I plan... She'll be a fine leader, won't she?"_ he chuckled. _"She's a monster, just like Shizu-chan."_ He took a few steps towards the exit. _"Ikebukuro has become so quiet. Celty's head won't awaken."_ he thought as he walked. _"Peace and quiet really isn't my thing. I'll need to do something about it."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, soooo, Read and Review, yes? OwO<strong>

**~Ai**


End file.
